The Epic Comeback
by 7caleb7
Summary: Tabuu has finally finished off the brawlers for good. Or has he? After three years, the Super Smash Bros. of Brawl reunite from their own worlds and overcome their problems with each other to fight back against the villain and his army in an ultimate fight to the finish that will go down in history. (WILL include SSB4 newcomers).
1. Prologue

_I own absolutely nothing in this FanFic, all of it goes to the one and only Nintendo._

* * *

**The Epic Comeback: The Prologue**

"The fight is on!"

"Pika! Pika!"

"It's show time!"

"Show your moves!"

The memories haven't been forgotten. How could they? Not everyone gets to have such close friends like them. Sure they were left behind physically, but not mentally. Too bad all there is is memories. Mario may have his brother, his wife, and his enemy, but the others couldn't come with them to the Mushroom Kingdom. Perhaps maybe one day, one day, they can all be reunited once again. They can take their home back. They can take down that evil deity. What was his name again? Tabuu? And they can avenge the one who brought them together in the first place. They had their troubles with the hand and his brother, but they all honored them nonetheless. They were their guardians, they were their mentors, they were their motivations. And they still are. They'll never be forgotten, just like the rest of the alliance. The hedgehog, the pheasant, all of them! One day, they could finally have their chance.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, all those FanFiccers out there! First of all, I thank you a ton for reading the prologue even though it was short. But that's how prologues are, right? I know it may not be the most exciting one, but hey, once this story gets rollin' it's gonna get exciting! Who's ready?! No one? Oh wait I forgot, this story sucks. :/ (Hopefully not) I'm not gonna be able to update TOO often because this is my dad's computer, but I'm gonna try my best. Please leave a review of what you think about the story so far, I want to know how my first Fic is doing! Yes, I know, "Wow, dude, you only have ONE story and it's this one?" Well I've been thinking about for a while and I've finally made my decision that I will become a dedicated author to FanFiction. So lemme know what you guys think! Oh yeah, make sure to check out the poll in my bio for which character you want this Fic to mainly be about. SEE YAAA! Wow, this is almost longer than the prologue itself.**


	2. Chapter 1: Electric Mouse and Friends

**Chapter One: The Electric Mouse and Friends**

* * *

A small yellow creature wanders through the forest. _Hmm let's see, OOH BERRIES! _The creature leaps onto a plant with multicolored fruits. It chows down, not a care in the world. The sound of munching and growling spread throughout the forest... quite... disgusting actually. The sounds get even louder, the revolting noises don't stop. _Mmm... the precious. _

Suddenly, the creature and its berries get blasted by water, interfering with the creature's meal. "Get back! Go, Ivysaur!" a green creature with flower petals and leaves on its back pops out of the red and white ball. "Use Leaf Cutter! No, wait, that's not it..."

"Saur! Saur!" the green creature snapped back at the boy in a red hat wearing a backpack.

"Oh, yeah! Use Razor Leaf!" the green creature shook its head while mumbling to itself. The yellow creature was now on its two hind feet, mouth covered in juice.

"Pika?" it said, cocking its head to the side, ear twitching.

"Saur?" The green creature turned to the boy and pointed at the yellow thing. "Saur! Saur!" it spoke to the boy.

"Yeah, I know it's a pikachu, and I wanna catch it! Use Razor Leaf!"

"SAUR! SAUR! SAUR!"

"Wait a second. Ivysaur, you might be onto something! This is THE Pikachu! From Brawl!" Pikachu and Ivysaur slap their faces at the same time. "Get over here, you!" the boy runs over to Pikachu. "I missed you so much, Pikachu! How are things goin'?"

Pikachu's eyes fall to the ground. "...Pika."

"Oh wait, I forgot. You're not one of my pokemon. Here put this on so I can understand you." The boy took off his backpack and started searching through it. "Ah, here it is," the boy grabbed a device and put it on Pikachu's back. "Professor Oak gave it to me, you know, in case I find you, Lucario, or Jigglypuff."

"So this means I can ta-" Pikachu covered his mouth with his hands. "WOAH! I CAN TALK!" he shrieked happily. "This is amazing! Thanks, Red!"

"Haha glad you like it, Pikachu. You can keep it, I have two more," Red said with a smile.

"Speaking of them, have you seen Lucario or Jigglypuff?"

"Sadly, no I have not. I've been looking for you guys for two years, you know, ever since we had to escape the Smash world. I was about to give up on y'all, but luckily my pokemon spoke some since into me. Oh yeah, my pokemon!" Red reached into his backpack again and brought out two more red and white balls. "Go, Squirtle! Go, Charizard!" The balls opened up, leaving Pikachu with, well, Squirtle and Charizard. "I didn't feel like evolving them 'cause what's the point? I decided to search for all the pikachus, lucarios, and jigglypuffs instead of becoming a Pokemon Master."

The blue one, Squirtle, smiled and waved at Pikachu. "Squirt! Squirt!"

"Hey, Squirtle!" Squirtle jumped back, not expecting what just came out of Pikachu's mouth. "Oh, sorry," Pikachu chuckled to himself, "Red gave me a translator!" Squirtle's muscles loosened, now in a relaxed state again. "Hey, Charizard!"

The orange pokemon smirked and flashed a peace sign for half a second from his crossed-arms position. A rustle in the trees startled the group. Their eyes darted around worriedly, trying to find the source.

_Do not fret, I am the one you are looking for! _A voice entered their heads. _And I don't need your translator, Red, for I can communicate with telepathy!_

"Lucario, is that you?"

"Saur, saur!"

A blue creature jumped down from the trees. It spoke, but didn't move its lips, _I know where you can find the balloon pokemon. Follow me to Pokemon Stadium!_

"Hey... uh... Lucario? How long have you been watching us?"

_Ever since I heard your familiar voice yell 'Get back!', Red._

"That's kinda creepy, dude."

_So is the way you eat berries, Pikachu._

* * *

**A/N: So there's my first chapter guys, hope you liked it! Special thanks to all my followers! Only three so far, but you know, it was only for my prologue. So now I've introduced the main character of 'The Epic Comeback!' (he was the one that got a translator). Well the reason I chose Pikachu is because there was only one vote in the poll which was Pikachu. Yeah I know, that's a lot of votes. But hey, at least it was close! So as you can guess, the poll is now closed. So sad :(. I will be open to ideas of who all you guys want for me to introduce next so just PM me or whatever. Again, thank you all for at least reading the chapter (for those of who that did) you guys are the best! Tell me what y'all think in a review! MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL OF YOU! So, uh, not much left to say. Deuces! (that means peace btw)**


	3. Chapter 2: Challenger Approaching

**Chapter Two: Challenger Approaching**

* * *

Lucario lead the way as Red and Pikachu dashed through the forest. Red had his three pokemon securely in their pokeballs as he outran the electric mouse. "Haha! You can't catch me you freak of nature!"

"Oh, when I get my paws on you, you- BERRIES!" the yellow pokemon dove on a plant full of colorful fruit.

_Not now, Pikachu, we have other matters to take care of._

"No one can keep me from my berries!"

"Go, Charizard!"

Red and Lucario continued on their pursuit to Pokemon Stadium as they heard a faint roar and high-pitched scream behind them. Charizard flew past the running duo and dropped an unconscious yellow mouse into Red's hands. "Thanks, Charizard!" Red pulled out a pokeball and threw it at Charizard and hit him in the head. "Now get back, my slave!"

_Slave?_

"They like it when I call them that. Right, Charizard?"

The beast roared angrily as it was consumed by the red and white colored ball.

"See?"

* * *

The crowd was going wild as a pink puffball started dancing and singing across the arena. Lucario, Red, and a knocked-out Pikachu were amongst the loud audience, waiting to see the fight. "So that's really Jigglypuff?"

_Indeed. We have become real close after we found each other, and he told me he was competing by himself tonight in a special no-trainer tournament._

"Wait, hold on. Jigglypuff's a GUY?" a now awake Pikachu asked.

"You never knew that? Where have you been?" Red asked, chuckling a little bit.

"My whole life has been a lie."

The crowd grew silent as a Goldeen started jumping around the stage. Out of nowhere, the crowd engaged in laughter.

"Why are they laughing? Why are YOU laughing?" Pikachu fell out of his seat as he clutched his abdomen, practically crying.

"Because, Red... it's... it's a Goldeen!" Pikachu could hardly breathe he was laughing so hard.

"You're so disrespectful."

_And inconsiderate._

"WHO CARES?! IT'S A FRICKIN GOLDEEN! AHAHAHAHA!"

"Pikachu, what has gotten into-"

The laughter suddenly stopped. Everyone watched as a dark, purple light flashed in the arena. Someone, or something, was now standing next to Goldeen. It was giant... and metal. A yell emerged from the robot, causing everyone to cover their ears. It banged its two purple fists together, sparks flying from them. It grabbed the Goldeen and crushed it in its grasp, blood spewing from it. Pikachu and Lucario leaped onto the arena next to Jigglypuff. Red pulled out a pokeball. Sparks flew from Pikachu's cheeks. Blue aura emitted from Lucario's hands. Smoke started to rise from the robot's back.

"Hiyayayaya!" a constant and fast-tempo 'ting' could be heard. The robot spun around, meeting face-to-face with the attacker. It threw its giant, purple fist at the nuisance but it jumped above the robot, flipping and shooting blue streams of light at it. It landed in front of the three pokemon. Red came sprinting to the group. The intruder turned to face the four.

"PIT?!"

"JIGGLYPOO?"

_HOW?_

"And why couldn't you have come earlier?" Everyone stared at Pikachu menacingly. "Way to hog the spotlight you winged-turd."

_Excuse Pikachu, he's just jealous of your entrance._

"AM NOT!"

"Guys, Galleom's literally charging at us."

"The fight is on!"

* * *

**A/N: And I'm back, fellow readers! Sorry for the wait, it's kinda been New Years. Speaking of which, hope y'all had fun over the holidays. Oh and uh... Super Smash Bros. 4 for WiiU is the best yet. I got it for Christmas and I unlocked every character the day I got it. oops. I can't stop playing I think I have a serious problem. Anyways, thanks for all the follows and reviews so far, you don't know how much I appreciate it guys. So leave a review of what you all think of this chapter or my story in general. I'm always open to ideas of who y'all want to see next so just PM me or review. Deuces!**


	4. Chapter 3: Deja Vu

**Chapter Three: Deja Vu**

* * *

"Ruuuun!" the crowd was terrified to see Galleom terrorizing Pokemon Stadium. They decided to leave and let the smashers take care of the transformer.

"Pikachu, watch it!" Pit warned the electric pokemon of an oncoming missile.

"I don't need your stupid help, you baboon! I can fend for my-" said missile hit Pikachu directly and he flew off the arena.

"Now who's the baboon?"

Lucario kept hitting Galleom left to right with aura attacks and Squirtle kept hitting him with water sprays. Jigglypuff just rolled around the stage, hoping to put some damage on Galleom.

"Way to go, Squirtle!" Red kept cheering for his pokemon, trying to boost its confidence. To Galleom on the other hand…

"Please can you just SHUT UP?!" the metal villain shouted out of annoyance. He then got hit by a wave of water.

"Keep it up, Squirtle!"

"I'm sick of this!" the robot snatched Red and flew off using his jetpack. Red accidentally dropped his other two pokeballs and they fell to the ground as they flew out of sight to the smashers below. "Your time has come, Trainer!"

* * *

_Where'd__ they go? _

"I don't know, but I hope Red's okay."

"Oh, shut up, Pit, we all know it's your fault. You brought Galleom here to take Red and now you're gonna do somethin' to us! Lucario, Jigglypuff, Squirtle! Get the pokeballs and run! I'll take care of this imposter."

"Jiggly?"

"Just GO will you? I'm trying to save you all!"

"Pikachu, I'm not here to hurt you. I encountered Galleom as he was near Palutena's Temple. I decided to take him on in a battle, but apparently, he didn't even MEAN to come to my world. I tried to attack him but he used some subspace teleportation crap so I jumped onto his back and we ended up here."

_Do you think he meant to come to our world?_

"I believe so since he didn't try to leave, but that's just a guess."

"Which is probably WRONG 'cause you're always wrong and I'm always right. Sucks to suck."

"JIGGLY…" Jigglypuff puffed up and jumped off the ground with an outraged look on her face.

"I am NOT being arrogant, Jigglypuff. You're just judgemental."

"Squirt squirt squirty."

_Squirtle's right, we have to get Red back, and fast. The question is how? None of us can even… _Lucario turned to Pit. Everyone then looked at Pit. A grin crossed all of their faces.

"Can't even what? Why are you all staring at me?" Everyone surrounded the worried angel and inched closer to him without saying any words, smiles still present. "W-What are y'all doing? No! NO! NOOOO!"

* * *

Pikachu gave a Tarzan yell as he raised a fist in the air.

"I can't believe you're making me do this!" Pit was being rode by Pikachu in the air. "You guys are nuts!"

"Shut up you good for nothing bird!" Pikachu was whipping Pit as they flew straight upwards along with Lucario and Jigglypuff who were riding Charizard. "The more you talk, the more you get whipped and the longer this trip will take!"

_Guys, I think I can see Galleom. He's just up ahead… wait, what is that?_

Galleom was obviously the dark spot in the sky, but there was a tiny one too. It seemed to be growing in size, though. Then, they all realized it.

"RED!"

"RED!"

_RED!_

"JIGGLYPOO!"

"ROAAAAR!"

The limp body flew past the gang at high speeds. "Wait, were we supposed to catch him?"

"JIGGLY!"

"OK OK I'M SORRY! DON'T WORRY, I GOT THIS!" Pikachu jumped off of Pit and dove straight to the ground. He was slowly catching up to Red. "Wow, this might be my dumbest idea ever. AHHHHHH!" He eventually caught up to the falling body and held on to Red's head. They were reaching the ground at a fast pace. Pikachu shut his eyes, preparing for impact and gave a small whimper.

Debris flew everywhere as the falling duo advanced to the ground. Pit emerged from the debris, being ridden once again by Pikachu and carrying an unconscious Red.

"Well that was a close one!" Pit said, chuckling to himself.

"Shut up, you uneducated swine!" Pikachu said as he whipped Pit.

"Where do keep that thing?!" Pit asked, moving his shoulders around as if it would ease the pain… which earned another whip.

"Just fly over to that forest over there, that may be where the others are," Pikachu commanded his transportation. "Wait a second, how are you even flying? I thought you needed somethin' from Palutena or whatever."

"Well, my wings are blue aren't they? That means I can fly, Dummy!"

"Do you wish to be whipped again?"

"…"

The three finally got to land in the forest. As Pit's wings turned back into their regular white, Pikachu leaped to the ground and Pit's feet touched the ground. Pit set Red on the ground and him and Pikachu looked up to see Lucario standing with blue, pretty-boy hair and Jigglypuff with a red bandana around his head with a sword mounted into the ground. Pikachu turned back to face Red and saw that he had finally woken up. Pikachu held out his paw and Red grabbed it, engaging in a handshake.

"This seems so oddly familiar."

"Hey, Jigglypuff, where'd you get that sword?"

"Jigglyyyy."

_Charizard's dead._

A white shade covered Red's face. He collapsed to the ground and just layed there, not moving a muscle. Even his heart stopped. "W-What do you mean he's… d-dead?"

_I'm kidding, haha, he's in this ball. _Lucario tossed the pokeball and it hit Red's still-buried head. His head began to slowly rise, eyes locked onto Lucario's. From Lucario's point of view he could only see half of the dead eyes because of his hat. He just stayed in that position for a minute straight, not moving. Suddenly, he dove six feet into Lucario, tackling him to the ground. He sat on his chest and punched the aura master's muzzle with left and right hooks, screaming bloody murder. Pit jumped in and pulled Red off of him, but he kept throwing punches and flailing his legs. Red then jabbed Pit's cheek with an elbow and broke free from the angel's bear hug. Pit collapsed to the ground because of the blow and layed there. Red sprinted at Lucario with a raised fist. Lucario, now sitting up, was in a daze and didn't know what was going on. Pikachu dove onto the oncoming pokemon trainer to the ground. Jigglypuff ran over to check on Pit. Pikachu and Red were now rolling on the ground, Pikachu refraining from electrocuting the human. Red grabbed Pikachu and hurled him into the trunk of a tree. Pikachu landed on the ground and began coughing up blood.

Pikachu shakingly stood up on all fours. "Pika…" he stood up on his hind legs with a boost of energy and flashed a blue light. "CHUUUU!" A blue ball full of electricity took the place of the cute pokemon. Red turned to run but only took three steps before being blasted into a tree. He hit the ground running and snatched two of the three pokeballs. He then grabbed the one Lucario threw at him, all the while being chased by a huge, blue orb.

Red opened all three pokeballs in front of him. "Take this! Triple Finish!" The electric orb was hit by Water Pump, Solar Beam, and Fire blast. The orb kept resisting the power of the lasers and eventually met face-to-face with Red himself and all three pokemon. The two final smashes ran out and Red was left with nothing but pokeballs. Pikachu was back in his regular form again. They both just stared each other down, breathing heavily. The rest of the team ran to the two.

_Alright, Red, I'm sorry. There's no need to fight Pikachu about this. I shouldn't have done what I did, just please stop the fighting. We're a team, don't let anything tear us apart. _

"SINCE WHEN?! SINCE WHEN WERE WE A TEAM?! ALL I REMEMBER IS WHEN WE FAILED AGAINST THE SUBSPACE ARMY EVEN THOUGH WE BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF TABUU! IF WE WERE A TEAM, WE WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN DEFEATED!" Red's eyes began to tear up, now on the verge of crying. "NOW WE CAN'T FIX IT! WE CAN'T BRING BACK MASTER HAND AND CRAZY HAND! WE'LL NEVER SEE LUCAS OR SNAKE OR META KNIGHT OR ANY OF THEM! Oh yay, Pit came! SO WHAT?!"

"Red, everything's gonna be alright."

"OH SHUT UP! I'M SURE EVERYTHING'S ALRIGHT IN ANGEL LAND! WELL GUESS WHAT?! THIS IS A LAND WHERE CREATURES WITH SUPERNATURAL POWERS FIGHT WITH YOU AND YOU'RE ALWAYS ON THE RUN, JUST HOPING TO ESCAPE THIS CRUEL REALITY!" Red was now weeping his heart out. "AND JUST ABOUT DONE WITH IT TOO! IF IT WASN'T FOR MY PETS, I'D BE OUT OF THIS SICK AND TWISTED WORLD WITH A SWIFT CUT OF MY KNIFE TO THE NECK!" Red turned around and ran, still crying his eyes out.

_I'll go talk to him._

"Jiggly, jigg jigg."

"He's right. Just let him be by himself for a minute. Maybe his Pokemon could cheer him up."

* * *

**A/N: Poor Red… geez this was a long chapter. Well, I got it done pretty quick for having to do it on my phone. Oh yeah, I figured out how to do it on my phone so I don't have to do it on my dad's computer. I'M A GENIUS! Ahem, ok back to the notes. Again, thanks for all the reviews and follows. I appreciate them. Oh yeah! I updated my profile finally so please take a peak at that. It shows what stories I might write in the future. And uh, to Dream Guardian King Allen, I'm sorry I haven't looked at the new MarioKart 9 chapter yet, I'll get on it. Oh yeah, guys, take a look at the stories Dream Guardian King Allen makes, they're really creative and fun to read! That's about it for ma notes… DEUCES!**


	5. Chapter 4: The Space Dogfight Part 1

**Chapter Four: The Space Dogfight Part I**

The roar of an engine could be heard. Multiple engines, in fact. Behind the "Start" line, a blue, hovering machine was ready to speed off. Inside, a big, bulky man was gripping the wheel with his yellow gloves. He wore a blue jumpsuit and a red visor with a golden falcon on it. His eyes couldn't be seen in the shade of the visor, instead, there were white triangles. He wore a yellow scarf around his neck. A metal piece was present on his right shoulder. A smirk was on his face.

A constant ring could be heard and the man pulled out a device that was blinking a blue light. He pressed a button and a hologram of a man popped up.

"Sorry to interrupt your little race, Captain Falcon, but we have serious business. A costly bounty has been placed on some creature named Ridley. It's foreign to us, but we were able to gather some information on it. It's a giant purple space dragon that roams the galaxy. It plays a huge factor in the space pirate army. Heard of it?"

Captain Falcon rubbed his chin. "Sounds familiar... too familiar."

"Here's a picture in case you might know it." The man was replaced by a picture of a purple dragon with claws and teeth as sharp as nails. A face of pure shock appeared on Falcon's face. The device fell from his hand and he sped off in his machine. A shouting voice yelled at the captain, but he didn't pay any attention to it. He kept driving at top speed and started pressing buttons on his wrist. He came upon a turn, still at full speed. Suddenly, the top of the machine flew open and Falcon was ejected from his seat. He flew through the air with nothing below him but water. He did multiple flips and tricks and suddenly disappeared when an orange flash moving at top speeds flew by. The orange flash turned out to be a long, orange ship. It had blue wings and a yellow underbelly. It had green "eyes" at the front of it and fire blasted from behind it.

It changed directions and was now flying upwards to the sky. Inside, Captain Falcon was driving it and trying to figure out Ridley's coordinates.

* * *

An armored figure ran through the plains. It was orange, yellow, and red and had a blaster for a hand. The helmet had a translucent green material where a face would be. The orange shoulders were bigger than balloons and the red helmet sat between them. The abdomen and inner thighs were yellow and the blaster was a dark green. The chest plate along with the helmet were red and everything else was orange.

It came upon an orange airship, looking similar to the armored figure's head. A door slid open and it jumped in. The figure sat down in the futuristic machine and took its helmet off, revealing a young woman with blond hair put into a pony tail. She wiped her sweaty eyebrow with her metal wrist and placed the helmet back on.

She spoke with a genderless voice, "It seems Meta Ridley isn't here either..." She started pressing buttons and visuals popped up on the green windshield. "Let's see... he's not there or there. Perhaps he's... there? Really? Well, it's worth a shot." She grabbed hold of the controls and took off. The airship exited the atmosphere and entered space.

* * *

"Beautiful, isn't it?" A short, pointy-eared astronaut sat in his motionless spaceship, watching the view outside. He was talking to a small red creature, it's head going up to the spaceman's neck. It had a red stem on the top of its head, connecting it to a leaf. "No one ever sits down to admire what the galaxy has to offer. Space is really a wondrous thing."

* * *

"I WILL RIP APART SPACE PIECE BY PIECE YOU FLEA BAG!"

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

"THAT WAS MY INTENTION!"

"YOU MAKE ME SICK!"

"YOU MAKE ME SICKER!"

"Fox, please stop arguing with the lesser being."

"HE THREATENED TO RIP APART THE GALAXY, FALCO!"

"IT WASN'T A THREAT IT WAS A PROMISE!"

"Yeah, we'll see about that, Wolf. Now seriously Fox, turn off the codec. His idiocy is giving me a headache."

"No, no, no, I'm not done with him, yet. C'mon Fox, hit me with your best shot."

"Here, Fox, let me help you," Falco reached over and pushed a blue button. "There ya go, problem solved."

"I didn't need your help, Falco."

"Weird because it seems like I have to help you every mission."

"If anything, I help YOU."

They just sat there quietly, focusing on their surroundings. The two animals were cruising inside a huge white ship with "STARFOX" written on the side. They were roaming the galaxy, searching for crimes that may be committed. They finished up with Wolf about a month ago and now he's back. They don't know of his whereabouts, they just know he's out there, waiting for sweet revenge. And they'll be ready. Ready for anything. A few minutes passed by, nothing much happening except anxiety, of course. A new codec opened, and a familiar face popped up.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, WOLF?!" they both yelled at the gray wolf.

"Just to let you know..." he paused for a while, as if waiting for something. "..." More seconds passed by, making Fox and Falco impatient. They looked at each other, then back at the codec. More seconds passed. "GOSH DARN IT, WHERE'S THE DRAG-" An explosion occurred, shaking the white ship madly. "Just to let you know, I sent a _special _friend to greet you," the animal started laughing, the volume getting louder and louder. Then he started choking and gagging. "...where's the... darn... button...?" he said in a hoarse voice, the codec immediately shutting off after. By then, the two pilots were gone. In fact, they were already on top of the ship.

"Well if it isn't the clones from Brawl."

"AW HECK NAW!"

"HOW'D YOU EVEN GET HERE?!"

"I can fly, idiot."

"THE NAME'S FALCO, FREAK!"

"Who cares? Just shut up so I can kill you."

"Falco's right, how _did _you get here?"

"You think I can't use my wings to fly outta Zebes? You guys truly are as dumb as Wolf describes."

Fox and Falco pulled out their blasters, ready to kick some Ridley tail.

* * *

The astronaut was still watching the galaxy, the red creature still beside him. An explosion occurred not too far from where their ship was, interrupting their peace.

"Hmm... I wonder what's going on over there," the astronaut grabbed hold of the controls and attempted to start the engine. To his surprise, it wouldn't turn on. "Oh, you've gotta be kidding."

Suddenly, an explosion of their own happened, jarring the astronaut. "Gahhh! Tom, go get the others! Things just got real..." The small red creature saluted and speed-walked down an aisle behind them and turned right. The astronaut hopped off his seat and went down the same aisle, this time going straight. A door could be heard opening and a rainbow of creatures poured out of the right aisle, each having similar characteristics to Tom. There were about twenty of them, all going the same direction the astronaut went.

On the top of the white and pink ship, the astronaut climbed out of a latch. Some of the ship was charred black, mainly because of the giant armored, purple dragon flying around it. The small creatures were coming out of the latch one by one, each following the astronaut as he ran to the edge of the ship.

"Meta Ridley..." he said to himself, clenching his fists.

* * *

**A/N: Well, since I've already introduced eight characters and I haven't even had a fight scene yet, I decided to split this segment into two parts. And yes, I know, "But dude, Ridley and Meta Ridley are the same character this isn't possible you're stupid and an idiot you're gonna have some hurtful reviews coming your way you stupid idiot that doesn't know anything." Well, all of this will be answered in Part 2. Where's Pit and the Pokemon? Don't worry, we'll get back to them I just have to introduce some new characters. As always, I enjoy the reviews and follows, you guys are the best. Oh, and I've decided I'll include the SSB4 characters, but I'm introducing the Brawl characters first. I have some new stories in mind for the future including a sequel to this story just look at my profile to find them. That's about it... DUECES!**


	6. Chapter 5: The Space Dogfight Part II

**Chapter Five: The Space Dogfight Part II**

* * *

Fox and Falco rolled in opposite directions as Ridley lunged at the two pilots with its claws. They started shooting repeatedly at the dragon as it made a sharp turn upwards, barely managing to dodge the charred wall it blasted. The three were battling on the back end of the Great Fox. Ridley soared off and made a quick U-turn to hit them head on.

"Fire!" they both yelled as they caught flames and flew upwards, watching the beast fly right below them. Ridley descended from above and hovered at the end of the white ship. Fox and Falco took advantage of the opportunity and began smacking Ridley around with their aerial strikes, not even making him flinch.

"You are weak!" he shouted as he swung his arm and smacked Falco into the charred wall. He then spun around and whipped Fox with his tail, him too slamming into the wall. He dove at the two and snatched them up, returning to his hovering spot. "If only you knew what I'm gonna do to..." The three then got confused as they heard a faint rock anthem. They stopped what they were doing and just listened to the music. It seemed to be getting louder and louder. After the realization hit them, Fox and Falco turned to each other and smirked. "What's happening? Why are you smiling?" The music was now at full blast and they heard a latch being opened and heard a man screaming. Ridley turned his head around only to meet face to face with a huge bulky man with his fist on fire coming straight for him.

"Falcon... PUANCH!"

Ridley let out a screech that could shatter glass as he dropped the two Star Fox members to cover his previously bashed in face with his hands and flew back into the charred wall. Captain Falcon skidded to a stop as he leaned out on his front leg with his arms straight out. Fox and Falco ran over to the frozen captain, gun in hand.

"Hey, uh... Falcon? You ok?" Fox asked as his eyes darted from Captain Falcon to Ridley quickly. The four stayed in their positions for a few seconds, not moving a muscle, excluding Ridley's occasional groan. He was in fetal position on his side and finally began to sit up. Falcon suddenly leaped out of his position and did a flip and swung his right leg around and smacked Ridley's face, knocking him over again. Cap then landed on the limp body and jumped to do a 360 backflip to join the fellow smashers again. Ridley let out another groan, now rubbing the side of his head. Captain Falcon turned around to look at the two animals with a smirk on his face.

"That's how you show your moves, boys," he said with a cocky attitude. Out of nowhere, Ridley's tail whipped out past Falcon and wrapped around Fox, his arms being squished to his body. He managed to hold onto his blaster thankfully, but Ridley took off above the Great Fox, looking down on the two Brawlers still on board.

"See you around, suckers," he said, laughing, and flew off at a fast pace. Falco watched Ridley fly off as Captain Falcon pushed buttons on his wrist. He, too, looked up and watched. Falco jumped back out of surprise as the Falcon Flyer slammed into Ridley, knocking him off course. The Falcon Flyer then came back and Falcon hopped in as it never hesitated to stop.

"Oh, c'mon, dude, that's not even cool," Falco said as he ran inside the Great Fox. He soon came out and waited for about a minute, arms crossed. His Arwing suddenly flew by and Falco jumped in.

* * *

A whistle blew and a bunch of the rainbow colored creatures surrounded the small astronaut. He picked up a yellow one and launched it out of his hand at Meta Ridley. It was suddenly slashed away by Meta Ridley's claws and turned into a yellow ghost. The astronaut ran over to the stationary dragon and jumped at it, only to get swatted back down. He hit the ground on his back with a thud and laid there, too breathless to get up. The small creatures then ran at their enemy to avenge the astronaut. Fire charged up in the dragons mouth and a blast shot from it, blowing some of the creatures to bits. A white one ran to a fat, purple one and jumped on its hands, latching onto the beast with its teeth. Venom ejected from its mouth and inserted into Meta Ridley's right shoulder. With a flick, the creature was turned into a white ghost.

"Is that all you got?!" Meta Ridley yelled, chuckling. He then favored his right shoulder. "Ahh..." He then stopped flapping his wings and landed on the ship on one knee. Lasers flew past the dragon and he looked at where they came from. An orange ship was coming right for him. He managed to flop on the ground, the ship flying right over him. As the ship soared over him, an armored figure dropped from it. She landed between Meta Ridley and the down astronaut with her left hand on the ground and her gun-for-an-arm behind her.

"Meta Ridley..." the genderless voice said, facing Meta Ridley and staring at the ground. "I've finally found you."

"I can say the same to you, Samus..."

"What?"

A grin crossed the space pirate's face as he lunged at Samus with his left fist and connected with her stomach. She shot past the astronaut and skidded to a stop on her back. She stood up, now noticing the astronaut.

"Olimar? What have you done to Olimar?!" she shrieked angrily.

"The same thing I'm gonna do to you! Ah!" he gripped his shoulder again and fell back onto his knee. Now that she found an opportunity, Samus shot a missile aimed for Meta Ridley. It hit his shoulder and exploded, awakening Olimar with a yelp.

"Huh? What's going on?" he sat up, looking around. Samus sprinted to him and stopped where he was at. "Samus? Is that you?"

"C'mon, it's time to beat some Meta tail!"

"What'd he ever do to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Meta Knight didn't do anything to you! Why are you trying to hurt him?! I oughtta..."

"No, I mean Meta Rid-" Samus got blasted by a huge fireball and flew backwards, stopping right before she fell off the ship.

"Ohh, you meant Meta Rid- GAH!" he too got blasted and flew backwards to where Samus was laying. The remaining rainbow creatures attacked Meta Ridley again, this time doing some damage. He was getting electrocuted, ignited, and poisoned all the while grasping his right shoulder.

"Enough!" he screamed, "My plan has already worked I'm outta here!" He flew limply to the two smashers laying on the ground and snatched up Samus. Olimar managed to stand up and looked to the direction Meta Ridley flew.

"No... WOAH!" he jumped back as he saw Ridley slam into Meta Ridley, knocking them both off course. The Falcon Flyer flew past Olimar and picked him up. "Captain Falcon? Is that you? I can't believe this!"

"The one and only," he said with a smirk. Olimar was now in the passenger's seat, too small to see the action through the windshield.

"What's goin' on out there? I can't see!"

"Falco's in hot pursuit to get Fox from Ridley in his Arwing and we're chasing down Meta Ridley to get Samus." A red version of an Arwing came into view to Falcon. "Oh, crap, someone else is here to play..."

"Who?! WHO?! TELL ME!"

"Wolf... I always hated that guy..."

The red Arwing shot an abundance of lasers at Falco, him having to do numerous barrel-rolls to dodge, all the while chasing down Ridley.

"He can't do this alone!" Captain Falcon slammed his fists down on the dash, putting two dents in them. "I'm sorry, my love," Falcon made a sharp turn and headed towards the red Arwing, letting Meta Ridley flee the scene.

"Your love?"

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Well, I mean, it's hard to miss."

"Okay, fine, I like the bounty huntress. As in, like-like."

"Yeah, I can see that."

"Just let me focus okay?"

"Whatever."

* * *

A codec opened and Wolf's face showed up. "Hello, my dear friend."

"How'd I know you were behind all this?"

"Maybe because I told you? Anyways, listen. Just let the harmless Ridley go and no one will get hurt."

"Okay, first of all, he's not harmless, he's a killing machine. Second, I'm pretty sure Fox is gonna get hurt because why would you take him? And third, it's pretty sad that you need someone else to fight your battles for you. How'd you get two of them anyways? They're the same person."

"It's called cloning, you idiot. Now, prepare to die, you waste of nature!"

"I don't plan on dying anytime soon. Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna get Fox back."

"And how how are you going to do that, exactly?"

"Like this," a smirk crossed Falco's face and Wolf got confused.

"You didn't even do any- AHH!" the Falcon Flyer rammed into Wolf's ship and sent him tumbling. Wolf managed to stop spinning and got control over his Wolfen. "Grr..." he shot Falco's Arwing head on unexpectedly. Falco ejected from his smoking vehicle and landed inside an opened Falcon Flyer, and not a moment too soon. The Arwing exploded to bits as the trio watched from inside the Falcon Flyer. Well, except for Olimar that is. The Falcon Flyer took multiple hits from Wolf.

"Get outta here Falcon. Face it, we lost."

"Captain Falcon never looses!" The machine took even more hits.

"Falcon, get outta here before we die! We will get them back, just not right now."

A red light flashed from within the Falcon Flyer and "WARNING!" showed up on the windshield.

"Fine..." they flew off, not daring to go back into the fray.

"Looks like I'm the winner, now, Fox..."

* * *

**A/N: Yes, finally finished! Well, there's the second part. It's longer than I thought it would be. If you haven't noticed already I have a little pattern of who's getting captured with the exception of a really important character. What's the point in making a captured character the most important one? Anyways, the pattern has nothing to do with their placement on the player select screen. Please review, follow, or favorite! Or all three! I'd prefer all three! But I'll enjoy if you do just one! Or two! You could do two! Just please, at least do one! Have a good MLK Weekend! That's all I have to say… DEUCES!**


	7. Chapter 6: ていないこれらの人を再び

**Chapter Six: ****ていないこれらの人を再び****...**

* * *

A royal guard sprinted up the spiral staircase. He wore what a regular knight in shining armor would wear. His sword was sheathed and his shield was worn on his left forearm.

"Ready the arrows!" he yelled in his manly voice as he continued up the staircase. He eventually reached the top. Down the hallway full of paintings and treasures, a door stood at the end. It was opened up urgently and his head peaked around the corner. "Your highness, there is an army of… creatures coming, what should-"

The soldier stood speechless as the person he was talking to already sprinted through the door. He followed the male with blue hair up another set of stairs, but the soldier was too slow. Even without armor, he wouldn't be able to keep up. The man became out of view to the royal guard. On the rooftop of the medieval castle, the prince stood with one foot on the ground, one on one of the ridges of the castle. A breeze blew through his blue hair and cape as he looked out into the distance. The whole battlefield, covered with dust, was swarmed by black creatures with green shirts and hats. The only feature seen on the faces was pairs of red, soulless eyes, "ていないこれらの人を再び..." The prince unsheathed his sword and held it above him, glistening.

Some of the creatures had already gotten inside the castle. The soldiers were fending off the swarm inside, slowly getting outnumbered as more and more shoved their way in. The prince was sprinting down the flight of stairs and hopped over the rail guard leading down, skipping another staircase. Sword in hand, the blue-haired prince entered the fray, slashing everything in his path. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a yellow boomerang closing in on him. He sidestepped and watched the weapon fly by. He dashed towards the creature that threw it and leaped over him, slashing the one behind him. The prince then jabbed the creature that threw the boomerang with the handle of his sword, and the creature stumbled backwards. The swordsman then Dolphin Slashed the creature, turning it to Shadowbugs. The yellow boomerang came flying back, and the prince ducked under it. A creature a few yards away with an orange gun hauled the gun over its shoulder and charged up a laser aimed for the prince. He immediately took initiative and jumped above the creature and sliced the top of its head, landing behind it. He proceeded to use Dancing Blade and turned it to shadow bugs on the last strike. Suddenly, a giant, purple lamb-like monster rammed through the doors and charged right at the prince. He pointed the tip of the sword towards his front foot just as the monster ran into him, using Counter. The monster fell on its back. The swordsman leaned back with his sword pointed towards the monster and began having a blue tint to him as he charged up. With a cry, the prince jabbed the monster with Shield Breaker, and the it flew backwards, knocking over several green creatures in the process. A hovercraft-looking creature tripped the swordsman, and he fell on top of it. The enemy flew upwards, attempting to squish the prince against the ceiling. He rolled off the pink creature just before it smacked against the concrete. The prince fell downwards towards the ground and landed on his shoulder. He lay on the ground, aching too much to get up. He turned his head and saw what looked like a giant bomb with a tiny red head and scythes for arms towering over him. The scythes raised, ready to annihilate everything under it.

"Prepare yourself..."

The prince clenched his eyes shut and heard a metal-on-metal sound. Nothing happened. He opened his eyes to see a bulky swordsman wearing a bandanna, holding his hand out. The prince grabbed hold of it and was lifted back up to his feet.

"感謝..."

"No need for that Japanese crap, Marth," the man said, chuckling afterwards.

"Fine, whatever, Ike," Math said playfully.

A machine flying with a propeller on its head holding a bucket hovered over the two and dumped its contents. Hot, steamy chunks of yellow acid fell downwards towards them. They rolled in opposite directions and they both gripped their swords tightly.

"Aether!" Ike threw his sword up into the air, jumped up catching it, and came down hard on the robot, turning it into Shadowbugs when it hit the ground.

Meanwhile just outside the castle door, one of the black creatures with green clothing entered a giant, silver key into a gray, metal sphere. When the key turned, the bomb marked with a red "X" in the center split open in the middle, revealing a tiny, purple circle with a timer counting down below it. There were thirty seconds left.

Inside the castle, Marth and Ike were cornered against a wall as a mob of all the different creatures surrounded them.

Ike looked at Marth straight in the eye, "Should I do it?"

"It's our only chance..."

Ike raised his sword, pointing down, as it was engulfed with blue flames. The mob was inching in closer and closer, but the flames kept growing. Several seconds past, and the flames grew ever so bigger.

"Ike, how has it not exploded yet? It's lasting way longer than the Brawl matches!"

Ike started to grunt loudly. The flames kept growing. Unbeknownst them, there were only fifteen seconds left. Ike's grunt has now turned into a scream as his muscles bulged along with his veins. No one could no longer make out the shape of the sword; the flames were too big. Marth and Ike started to sweat as they felt the heat radiating from the sword, but he kept on. Only five seconds left.

"NOW, IKE!"

With a war cry, Ike stabbed the ground with all his might and a wave of blue fire shot through the castle, completely destroying every enemy in its path. The creature holding the key flew back on impact, turning to Shadowbugs as it hit the ground. The metal sphere immediately closed shut when the key was removed, disabling the bomb.

Ike was panting on his hands and knees. Marth was beside his ally, kneeling on one knee.

"I... should get... a... medal for that! Did you see that?! That was awesome! I AM the Radiant Hero of Ti- er... Legend!"

"Yeah, yeah, lets not get off track. We still need to figure out why the SubSpace army attacked the castle.

"Hmm..."

"Why were you even here in the first place?"

"I saw the army preparing to advance so I just kinda lay low and followed them without them noticing. They're not the brightest creatures."

"Well now that you're here and you were the only person from our realm besides me that was in Brawl, I say we find out how to get back to Smash Manor."

"I'm up for an adventure... I haven't much excitement in a long ti-" Marth had already dashed past the babbling swordsman and outside. Ike followed.

"Ike, I think we found our answer..."

"You're telling me that this thing was ticking away the whole time and we DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE?! WHAT THE HECK?! WE COULD'VE BEEN DEAD!"

"Well it's good you dropped your sword when you did or else we would've been teleported to SubSp-"

"Wait a minute! We could use this thing to get back!"

"...That's kinda what I meant by 'I think we found our-"

"I'm a genius!"

"Ugh, whatever you say, Ike."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the HUGE wait. Blame my teachers. They were the ones with the bright idea to give homework on Valentine's weekend, not me. But oh well, I finally finished. I hope y'all liked it, leave a review, yadda yadda, you guys are the best. Remember, I do this for y'all! If you have any questions, just PM me or ask in a review. I don't know what those questions would be about... that's y'all's decisions. It's like 1:30 in case you guys were wondering. Probably not. But oh well. This shows how dedicated I am at makin' you guys entertained. Y'all should be grateful. Check my profile if you haven't already. Thanks for actually reading this crap called my story anyways, you guys rock. Please leave a review. I can't get better if I don't know what to work on. I appreciate any feedback, whether positive or negative, so please, I beg of you, review. I also appreciate all my wonderful followers and favoriters. Oh yeah, and if you were wondering what Marth's Japanese translates to, the title's "Not These Guys Again..." (which is also his first line of dialogue btw), and the other one means "Thanks..." Yeah I know, pretty basic. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, DEUCES! **


	8. Chapter 7: Home

**Chapter 7: "Home"**

The night was dark. Every person was sound asleep. Well, except one.

"Why am I awake still? Is something wrong with me?" a pink creature sat against the outside wall of his house, dazing at the shooting stars flying by. "Did I eat something bad? Like a rock or something? I could've sworn it was a tree. Then again, I probably shouldn't eat that either..." An airship flew by, blocking the starry sky from the pink creature's view. "Hmm... I wonder what Meta's up to..." the pink creature hopped up onto its feet and walked inside its house. Not too long later, a shooting star ridden by the pink creature shot through the roof, debris flying everywhere.

* * *

"Ah, Dreamland, so nice, so peaceful," a dark figure stood behind the wheel that controlled the battleship, but wasn't controlling it. It wore a silver mask that covered its blue face and a purple cape wrapped around him, covering everything below its yellow eyes.

* * *

"Yahoo!" he squealed as the star gained on the battleship. A flock of rainbow feathered birds passed by the pink creature. He lost his balance and threw his arms all of the place, trying to get a grip on the speeding star. Finally, his stub-for-an-arm held onto one of the angles as best as possible as his body was flung this way and that. He flew past the airship and went straight up. The star twisted and turned and flew in every direction possible until it started to descend at a rapid pace. The pink creature's eyes widened as the ship became bigger and bigger.

* * *

The dark figure stood still and observed Dreamland from inside his ship. Suddenly the faint noise of what sounded like a baseball denting a metal plate occurred from behind the figure. It spoke with a Spanish accent, "Now what kind of baboon would... nevermind, I knew he would ruin my peace sooner or later." He turned to the noise and let go of his cape as it fell behind him, revealing shiny purple shoes. He then walked casually towards the sound.

* * *

Atop the airship, the pink creature skidded to a stop on his face as tiny star bits flew everywhere, "Owwww..." He tried to pull himself off the ground but failed miserably. The dark figure approached the stuck invader.

"Care to explain why you tried to visit my ship at this hour only to get stuck, Kirby?"

Kirby started mumbling face-down on the metal.

"Oh, for heaven's sake," the dark figure placed a hand on Kirby's head and pulled. Kirby's face released its grip on the ship, and he stumbled backwards, regaining his balance.

"Thanks, M.K.," Kirby said sadly.

"Don't call me that; my name is Meta Knight," Meta Knight replied.

"Sorry."

"So tell me, why'd you crash into the Halberd only to disrupt my peace and have your face get stuck?"

Kirby's eyes fell to the ground, "I thought I could fly through the metal."

Meta Knight sighed and shook his head, "Remember what happened the other six times you tried?"

Kirby's eyes were still locked onto the ground, "My face got stuck."

"So what made you think this time would be different?"

Kirby's eyes looked at Meta Knight's, "I really thought I could do it this time."

"Well now you know... hopefully," Meta Knight said the last word under his breath, "Say, it's getting late and since you are so far away from home, you may stay the night if you'd like."

Kirby's face immediately lit up, "You mean, like a sleepover?"

Meta Knight sighed again, "I suppose."

Kirby jumped for joy, "Woohoo! This is gonna be great!"

Meta Knight smiled behind his mask, he'd never seen Kirby so happy before.

* * *

"I'm hungry, do you have any food? I'm cold, do you have any blankets? I can't sleep, do you know any songs? I'm-"

"Please, just shUT UP!" Meta Knight yelled, "You have a bowl of popcorn right beside you, I gave you the only four blankets I have, and I literally have my guitar in hand ready to sing a song! So if you would please just cooperate and stop yapping those lips, I will sing your freaking song!" Kirby's eyes began to water. He pulled the blankets over his head and began to cry. "No, no, no, Kirby, please stop crying." Kirby kept weeping anyways, "Here, you wanna hear a song? I'll sing you a song." Meta Knight strummed his guitar once on his bar stool. He then made a tune and began to sing, "Hold on, to me as we go,

"As we roll down this unfamiliar road,

"And although this wave is stringing us along,

"Just know you're not alone," Kirby stuck his head out of the covers and wiped the tears from under his eyes.

" 'Cause I'm going to make this place your home,

"Settle down, it'll all be clear,

"Don't pay no mind to the demons they fill you with fear,

"Trouble it might drag you down,

"If you get lost, you can always be found,

"Just know you're not alone,

" 'Cause I'm going to make this place your home." Kirby started to hum to the music.

Meta Knight started again, "Settle down, it'll all be clear,

"Don't pay no mind to the demons they fill you with fear,

"The trouble it might drag you down, hit it, Kirbs!"

Kirby then started to sing, "If you get lost, you can always be found!"

"That's what I'm talking about!" Kirby smiled, then Meta Knight picked back up, "Just know you're not alone,

" 'Cause I'm going to make this place your home." Kirby closed his eyes and started humming again. His humming got quieter and quieter, signifying Kirby's sleep. Meta Knight hopped off his stool and grabbed his guitar. He began to walk out of the room until he stopped to turn around. "Sweet dreams, Kirby."

* * *

Meta Knight jumped straight out of his bed to the sound of an explosion, "What's going on?" He grabbed his sword and sprinted out of his bedroom. A Waddle Dee ran over to the masked swordsmen and leaped at him. Meta Knight saw it out of the corner of his eye and sliced it with his sword. A Waddle Doo then came up from behind him and started shocking Meta Knight. Meta Knight screamed in agony and spun around, turning into a tornado and sweeping up the one-eyed minion. Meta Knight then saw a Gordo shooting towards him. He teleported just in time for the Gordo to miss him. He heard a yelp coming from another room, "Kirby!" He flew over to the room and kicked down the door. The room was engulfed with flames, and Kirby was cornered against a wall. Beads of sweat were rolling down Kirby's face. Meta Knight ran through the flames and grabbed Kirby. He tossed the small, pink hero out of the room and covered his face from the blistering heat. This was the worst pain the bold swordsman had ever felt in his life. He ran to where he thought the door was and hit a wall. He tried to feel for an opening with his free hand but didn't find anything. He screamed out the suffering he was facing and gave up, sliding down the wall his back was against.

"Meta!" Kirby screamed and ran to the opening, only to be pulled away at the last second. "Let go of me! NOW!" The grip was so tight, there was only one person in all of Dreamland with that kind of strength. Kirby turned to face the one holding him hostage to see none other than the king of Dreamland himself, King Dedede. "LET GO OF ME RIGHT NOW!" King Dedede threw Kirby against a wall and he bounced back, only to get hit with the King's massive hammer. This time, Kirby flew through the wall, ripping through the outside of the Halberd.

Meta Knight was still burning alive inside the guest room. "At least I know Kirby's okay. I hope whoever caused this mess, friend or foe, will pay the ultimate price. I know Kirby will live to be a legend, but my time has come, and I'm glad I got to see Kirby live. That's all that matters."

Dedede overheard Meta Knight. His face turned to a depressed look. "What have I done?"

Meta Knight began to lose feeling in his arms. "Well this is it. My time has come," he closed his eyes only to get jerked to the side and backwards.

"Stay with me, Meta!" King Dedede started to pat out all the flames that caught onto Meta Knight's clothes and cape.

"Huh?" Meta Knight opened his eyes to see a worried look on Dedede's face as he pat down the flames. A star ridden by Kirby shot through the wall and slammed into Dedede. The King flew back into the opposite wall, and Kirby hopped off the star. He pulled out a hammer of his own and shuffled towards the giant penguin.

"Kirby, I'm not here to hurt you any-"

"This is for Meta!" Kirby swung the hammer with full force and hit Dedede under the chin, knocking him out.

A weak voice spoke in a Spanish accent, "Kirby... I'm okay."

Kirby spun around to see a lied down and tortured Meta Knight. "Meta!" Kirby sprinted to Meta Knight and kneeled(?) down beside him. "Thank goodness you're okay!" Kirby said as tears streamed down his face.

"And you know what the best part is?"

"What?"

"You finally ripped a hole into the Halberd."

Kirby smiled and hugged Meta Knight. Sure it hurt intensely, but Meta Knight still smiled beneath his mask. He had never seen Kirby so happy before.

* * *

**A/N: YES, FINALLY DONE! I had to retype this three times! Anyways, that song is "Home" by Phillip Phillips, so credit goes to them. thx for not suing. Okay, I'm gonna ramble about my life here in a second so just skip down to the next paragraph if you don't care. But if you do read, you're awesome. Okay, a lot has happened the past couple of weeks. My birthday was March 7, my baseball season started, but my girlfriend broke up with me yesterday. That's a big bummer. I'm writing all of this down because I need to express my feelings on pen and paper. And since I don't keep a diary, well, I have this. Yes, I cried. Call me a baby. I really liked her a lot, and I still don't get why she did it. And it was over text too. That really doesn't help at all. Y'all be careful out there. Make wise choices of who to date. **

**Ahem, back to the notes. Literally the last update for any of the stories is December 31, so y'all need to step it up XD no I'm kidding. Well, I'm kidding about stepping it up, not the last update. Thanks for every review, follow, and favorite; they mean so much to me. You guys rock. I hope you liked this chapter, and if you didn't then review. If you did though, then review. What I'm trying to say is review, please XD. Not much left to say... DEUCES!**


	9. Chapter 8: Regret

**Chapter 8: Regret**

* * *

"You fools! Do you really think I'd go down that easy?!" the giant penguin in a robe stomped towards Kirby and Meta Knight. Kirby turned around from his kneeling position to see the King.

Meta Knight spoke up, "Dedede... What has gotten into you?"

He picked up his massive hammer as he kept stomping towards the two, "It seems I had forgotten why I came here… to take over this ship! And now that I have you and your little friend here right in front of me, I can finally accomplish what I've longed for for far too long now!"

"Why would you save me then?"

"I felt a wave of sorrow overcome me and I couldn't control it. I forgot who I was… the evilest king around! And now, I shall show it for all to see! Waddle Dees, Waddle Doos, Gordos! Take out these hazards!"

"You'll rue this day!" Kirby yelled at Dedede as he walked away, his army flooding the halls. "Meta Knight, what are we gonna do?"

"Uhhh, we fight. Yeah that's it! We can do this Kirby, just believe in yourself!" Meta Knight didn't want to tell him the horrid truth. He was too injured and wounded to lift a single muscle. There was no way out of this one. They had lost.

"Yeah, let's do this!" Kirby yelled and dashed to the incoming army, but he stopped when he noticed something wrong. "C'mon, Meta Knight, get up! We have to fight!"

"I will. Go! Don't mind me, I'll catch up," there was no way he could crush Kirby's spirit like that. "Just remember, everything will be alright."

Kirby smiled and nodded as a sign of assurance. He then ran off into the spreading plague also known as Dedede's army. Meta Knight tried to get up, but collapsed back down. Kirby turned around and saw Meta Knight fall, "Hey, Meta! Are you OK?"

"Yes, yes, Kirby, I'm fine. Just leave!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm fine! Go!" Meta Knight had a sense of anger in his voice. Kirby was startled at Meta Knight's sudden outburst and started sprinting again. He tried to lift himself again but the pain was too overwhelming. "No..."

Kirby floated over a group of minions then transformed into stone, collapsing on top of them. He broke through the stone to become his regular state again. Kirby then pulled out a blade and jumped high into the air with a war cry. He then came down and sliced even more minions in half. A Waddle Dee sprinted to the warrior but got smacked with a hammer as soon as it came into reach. A Gordo flew over to Kirby at alarming speeds. Kirby opened his mouth and inhaled the impenetrable object. He spat it out at a line of Waddle Dees and Doos, and it hit every last one of them. A Waddle Doo leaped towards Kirby, but he dove out of harm's way at the last second. Kirby grabbed hold of the Waddle Doo and flipped over backwards, performing a solid suplex. The Waddle Doo smacked its head on the ground, knocking it out cold. Kirby then unleashed a series of lightning fast punches on a Waddle Dee. He turned to his right and dashed towards a Gordo coming for him. He spun on his head as the Gordo came in contact with him, knocking it backwards with his foot. The Gordo hit a Waddle Dee and bounced off it, colliding with a Waddle Doo. Kirby turned around to check on his ally, who was still on the ground.

"Meta Knight, hurry!"

"I'll be right there!"

Kirby screamed in pain as felt electricity running through his body. He turned around to find a Waddle Doo shooting sparks at him. Kirby side-kicked the enemy as hard as he could, knocking it backwards into a group of minions. A Waddle Dee grabbed Kirby from behind and started punching him.

"NO!" Meta Knight couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't bare to see Kirby going through this any longer. He put his sword onto the ground and began to put pressure on it. The sword gave him just enough leverage to stand up shakily. He hobbled towards the fray as fast as possible.

Kirby broke free of the Waddle Dee's grasp and began to pummel it into submission with his own combination of punches. Meta Knight now stood beside his ally, using his sword to balance himself.

"You made it," Kirby said with a smile.

"Thankfully, yes, indeed," Meta Knight replied back.

"Great! Time to kick some army tail!" Kirby said, turning to face the army.

"Let's do this."

Suddenly, a purple mist could be seen under the army. It spread throughout the hallway. The minions looked around in shock, not knowing what to do. The purple mist began to form together, making the shape of humanoids. The army began to panic, and so did the Daring Duo.

"Oh no, not again," Meta Knight said in horror.

"There's no way..." Kirby said after.

"This is exactly what happened last time! Both armies attacked at the same time and there was no way to defeat them!" Meta Knight said in anger.

"What are we gonna do?"

Meta Knight couldn't carry on this act any longer, "We run."

"What?" Kirby was perplexed at what Meta Knight said.

"We run. There's no way we can survive, much less win!"

"There's a way! There has to be!"

"No! We're losing too much time!"

"I'm not gonna let Dedede take over my best bud's ship!"

"He's not going to take it, Tabuu is!"

"Okay fine. Just hold on," Kirby began to float in the air, and Meta Knight grabbed onto his foot. They floated over both armies and turned left. They passed Meta Knight's bedroom and traveled up the stairs that took up half the hallway to the cockpit. Kirby descended to the ground at a very slow pace to allow Meta Knight to land ever so lightly.

"Stay on watch for any intruders, I'm going to try to maneuver to some place safe. Got it?" Meta Knight asked his companion.

"Aye aye, Captain!" Kirby saluted to his partner.

"Good," Meta Knight nodded, and Kirby turned around to keep an eye out. Meta Knight began to limp over to the wheel. Suddenly, Meta Knight collapsed onto the ground, knocked out clean. Kirby didn't notice, all the while punching and kicking the air.

"I've finally got rid of one pest." King Dedede towered over Meta Knight's body, his hammer hauled over his shoulder. He dragged the body over to a door. He let go of the swordsman and opened the hinged door. Dedede tossed the lifeless body into the tiny, empty room and closed the door. He grabbed his hammer with two hands and slowly shuffled to Kirby, who distracted himself with the imaginary fighter. The King's face was full of pure rage and hatred as he came closer and closer to Kirby. Kirby sidestepped just before he got squished by King Dedede's swing. "Huh? How did you..." Dedede swung downwards again, only to see Kirby do a cartwheel back to where he was standing. Dedede did one more swing as Kirby did a triple front flip out of the way. Kirby began punching and kicking the air again and dodged the imaginary blows. Kirby's lips were puckered as he let out a gust of wind for every punch and kick. He began to slowly turn as he kept fighting his imaginary opponent. King Dedede just stood there in disbelief as he watched Kirby unleashing so many blows, thinking of how Kirby could've possibly dodged his hammer so many times with his back turned. Dedede came into view of Kirby, and he slowly stopped punching and kicking. After a few seconds, Kirby came to a complete stop and just stared at Dedede. Finally registering what was going on, Kirby let out a yelp.

"Put 'em up, Tiger! You wanna get to the boss, you gotta get through me!" Kirby said as he got into a fighting stance. The two stood there for a good fifty seconds until Kirby's arms slowly fell to his sides and his face of determination was replaced with that of a dumbfounded one. "You already K.O.'d him, didn't you?" Kirby asked, disappointed.

"Mhmm," Dedede hummed.

"What'd you do to him, you monster?!" Kirby shouted out of anger.

"I just adjusted him with my hammer, that's all..." Dedede answered, looking at the ceiling.

"When I get a hold of you..." Kirby began walking intimidatingly towards the King. Dedede placed a hand on Kirby's bald head, making him walk in place.

"Then what?" he asked with a smirk.

"Then I'll-" Kirby's threat was cut short due to Dedede's foot kicking him down the stairs. Kirby tumbled down the steep stairs and smacked the ground. Four Primids turned the corner and saw Kirby. They rushed over to him and held him hostage. Dedede began to panic.

"W-When did these guys get here?" he asked himself. One of the Primids looked up and saw Dedede. He let out a cry and spun out of view.

"Let go of me!" Kirby tried to squirm, but it was no use. Ten more Primids turned the corner and ran to the other four. The one that saw Dedede pointed up the stairs, and all ten Primids rushed up there. The four Primids dragged Kirby around the corner and back to where Dedede's army met its demise.

* * *

King Dedede hid in a corner directly to the left of the doorway. He heard the Primids dashing up the stairs. They could be here any minute. Hopefully, they were dumb enough to miss him. _What have I done? _he thought to himself, _Meta Knight and Kirby were my only hopes. I knocked out one, and I got the other one captured. What am I gonna do? _King Dedede snapped back into reality as he saw the Primids rushing in. He slowly inched towards the doorway and sprinted down the stairs while their backs were turned. He couldn't take any chances so he took a leap of faith off the railing. Thanks to his floating ability, he landed safely. He ran in the opposite direction of where the Primids took Kirby and turned left.

* * *

The four Primids tossed a handcuffed Kirby face first into a pod full of sixty Primids armed with beamswords, boomerangs, and guns. Some were even red with flames or metal. One of the metal Primids lifted a beaten Kirby and punched him with full force, knocking him back on the ground. A Primid with a boomerang lifted him back onto his feet, and proceeded to smack him repeatedly with his weapon. Kirby took multiple blows and then dropped back down in defeat. Six more Primids walked over to Kirby and started stomping on him mercilessly. Kirby's screams of pain meant nothing to the Primids, they only tortured him more. A red one lifted him back onto his feet and caught him aflame. Scorch marks were visible on Kirby's face. One with a beamsword walked over to the still lifted Kirby. It grabbed his right arm and grazed it repeatedly with its sword, cutting his skin. A gunman shot a laser through Kirby's left foot, making a hole. More and more Primids jumped in, beating Kirby. He couldn't see out of his left eye anymore, it was too swollen. A metal Primid violently jerked Kirby's right foot, breaking his ankle for sure. Kirby screamed in agony. He wanted to cry, but that would just make things worse. The red Primid let go of him, and he collapsed back on the ground.

* * *

_This must be where they dropped the shadow bugs, _King Dedede thought. He was standing over an opening at the bottom of the Halberd. _This could be my only way out. I have to jump. _He waddled closer to the hole. His stomach dropped at the thought of falling. They were at least eighty feet above the ground. _I don't think this is necessary I bet I could find- oh, what am I saying?! C'mon on, Dedede, just jump. I'm sure evil kings do this all the time... right? _He tightened his grip on his hammer. "One, two, THREE!" He dropped through the hole and started his free fall. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAaaahhhhhhh... wait a second," he spaced his hands wide apart on his handle and held it against his body, "I can just do this." The hammer turned into Jet Hammer, and fire shot from it, slowing him down significantly. He was now about forty feet above the ground.

He used Jet Hammer repeatedly until he was about ten feet above the ground. He filled himself with air and floated safely to the ground. He then started to kiss the ground over and over again. "Oh, how I love you."

* * *

The pod was about to have lift off. Or that's what Kirby had heard. He was face down on the metal floor out of exhaustion. The Primids had finally left. And yet, he still wasn't safe. He still had to go to wherever the pod was set to go. Kirby's eyes began to tear up.

"I just want to be at home with Meta Knight, having a sleepover at my house. But I can't. And now I have nothing. Nothing but memories. And... a song Meta Knight sang. If only he were here right now..." Kirby began to cry. He couldn't take it anymore. This time, there were no songs to sleep to. He'd have to cry himself to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Waddup, guys? Sorry about not updating, it was Spring Break for me! So I went to the beach and won 2646 tickets at the arcade :D I'd appreciate a review very much, so if you wanna do that, fantastic! If you don't, well, at least follow :D What other option was there… oh yeah, favorite! I'm up for suggestions of who y'all would like to see next so just hit me up on that if you'd like. That's about it… DEUCES!**


	10. Porky Minch? More Like Dorky Wrench!

**Chapter 9: Porky Minch? More Like Dorky Wrench!**

* * *

A lone ship sailed through the shining sea under the daylight sun. The ship was a red color with a dragon-shaped head planted on the front. A green pole stood in the middle, holding a white sail with a blue icon on it. It was the King of Red Lions. Maneuvering the ship was a small boy with cat eyes wearing a green tunic and cap. A shield was attached to his back and his sword sheathed. His head was bouncing to the beat of the tune he was humming, occupying him on his journey. All that could be heard was the soothing sound of the waves and the boy's humming.

"You know, Link, you don't need me anymore," the boat said in a deep voice. Toon Link stopped humming.

"Waddya mean? I will always need you. I need a friend to be with me the whole way. It gets kinda boring after a while..." Toon responded.

"Yes, but the reason why we're together is for me to transport you to vast lands. Now that Zelda gave you that instrument, you don't need me."

"So? I still wanna go on adventures with you; explore more with you! I wouldn't give up a chance for that for the world! And plus, I don't even know where I'm going, I'm just exploring new lands and places," Toon explained.

"Well thank you, Link, that makes me feel better. On a different note, do you even know how to play an ocarina?"

"Well... no... But it can't be that hard to figure out. I bet I could find SOME way to learn a tune or two."

"Wait a minute. So if you aren't going to use it, and you do not know HOW to use it, why do you even have it?"

"Well, you see, when I was gone for a bit, I was in this place called the Smash universe. There were tons and tons of different people and creatures there-"

"Link," the King of Red Lions interrupted.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"You've already told me about the Super Smash Bros."

"Oh. Okay well, the Zelda that the other Link knows gave me the ocarina as a gift because they didn't need it anymore. Since it doesn't really hold a purpose in my life either, I decided to keep it as a souvenir so that whenever I look at it, I'll always remember the times I had in the Smash universe. Those memories will always have their place in my heart."

"I'm sorry how it all ended, Link, I really am."

"Ehhh, don't be. Things happen that we can't control. It's life. We can't control who we lose and what we lose. The only thing we can control is how we react towards it and how we cope with it. I just hope that some day, I'll get to see some of them again. I liked all the kids that were my age. Especially Nana..." Toon's mind began to wander off.

The King of Red Lions started to smile. "And why is that?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Huh?" Toon snapped back into reality. "Sorry."

"Why do you especially like Nana?"

Toon's face was hot and grew a shade of pink. He started to panic, knowing that the boat was onto him. "Uhhh... Errr... Because we were... uhh... sparring buddies... yeah! That's it!"

"Oh definitely, without a doubt," the boat said, chuckling. "That seems totally true because if I'm not mistaken, you told me that Nana and Popo always fight together."

"Uhhh... yeah! Because... he was my sparring buddy too!"

"But you said Popo sparred with Ness, did you not?"

"HOW MUCH DO YOU PAY ATTENTION TO OUR CONVERSATIONS?! NOT EVEN I REMEMBER THAT, AND I'M THE ONE THAT SAID IT!"

The King of Red Lions chuckled once more. "Face it, Link, you and I both know why you especially like Nana."

Toon wasn't going to give up. This was classified information only he needed to know about. "Yeah... I especially like her because... ummm... Oh, would you look at that! An island!" there was no way out of this one, he had to change the subject. "Let's check it out!"

"As you wish," the King of Red Lions said with a smile. The island was enormous... and dark. Even in the afternoon sun, the island had a dark atmosphere surrounding it. Toon Link could see through the ominous clouds and saw lights. Lights were everywhere, as if it was a modern island. The King of Red Lions stopped upon the rocky shore. "Well, Link, this is it. Do you need any advice?"

"Hmmm..." Toon thought hard. "You know what, I don't need any help on this one, thanks though. After all, I've been doing this whole "hero" thing for a while now. I think I know what I'm doing. It can't be much different from what I'm used to can it?"

"Well, Link, you see-"

"Nope!" Toon interrupted.

"But this is serious."

"I said I didn't want any advice. I wanna do this one on my own. Thank you," and with that, the cartoonish boy jumped out of the boat and onto the rocky shore. "Bye," Toon waved to his companion, and climbed the rocks into the dark fog.

"That boy doesn't know whats coming for him."

* * *

A blonde boy crouched behind an arcade machine. He was inside a room full of games; one of the thousands of rooms in the giant tower. He stayed hidden as he saw kids running by, oblivious to the situation. The Empire Porky Building, to some, was a place of dreams and imagination, but not to the boy in a yellow and red striped shirt. He watched carefully as Pigmasks roamed the area, keeping guard. There were six of them. Lucas decided to make a plan of attack.

"Okay," he said to himself, "I have PK Fire, PK Thunder, and PK Freeze. Hmmmm... Okay, let's do this." Lucas stood up, getting the attention of all the Pigmasks. "PK Thunder!" a ball of blue energy formed and Lucas manipulated it to stun two of the enemies. "PK Freeze!" he captured the stunned Pigmasks in ice. "PK Fire!" he melted the Pigmasks to nothing but water. Four left. "PK Fire!" two more Pigmasks ran around wildly as they were caught aflame. Lucas ran to one of them while it was distracted and landed a hit with white energy created from his hand. the Pigmask flew into a wall, knocking it unconscious. The other flaming Pigmask ran around in circles. The final two Pigmasks charged at Lucas. He sidestepped to the right and grabbed hold of the one closer to him with a red snake. Lucas then whipped it around, and the Pigmask flew into the other one, knocking it down. "PK Thunder!" he controlled the electric orb to hit himself in the back, making him fly into the two Pigmasks lying against the wall. He watched the last one run around in circles, screaming, making Lucas laugh a little. He stuck his foot out and tripped the Pigmask to the ground. "PK Freeze!" The Pigmask was enclosed in a layer of ice, immobilizing it. "Whew, what a rush," Lucas said to himself. He looked around, noticing that all the kids were gone. "Hmm..." Suddenly, the doors opened, revealing ten more Pigmasks. "Ah!" Lucas lost his balance and fell to the ground after the shock. He started to panic as the Pigmasks charged towards him. "PK Fire!"

* * *

"Whoaaa..." Toon Link was amazed at what he saw before him. Through the gray clouds stood a city more beautiful than any other. Kids ran around and played. The smell of cotton candy and fireworks filled the air. "What is this place?" he asked himself, "And why haven't I traveled here sooner?" Toon sprinted to a stand that showcased all different kinds of candy. "How many rupees for that triple brownie chocolate bar?" he asked the boy behind the bar excitedly.

"Rupees? No way!" the boy yelled at Toon Link. Toon then gave a sad look on his face. "It's free!" Toon then became even more excited. "Everything is free in New Pork City! Thanks to King P!"

"King P?" Toon asked confusingly. "Who's that?"

"How do you not know who King P is? Wow, you must live far away from here."

"I wish I didn't!" Toon exclaimed as he shoved the chocolate into his mouth. "This place is amazing!" he yelled with his mouth stuffed with sweets. "Can I have those Rainbow Surprises?" he asked, pointing to a little bag filled with different colored candies.

"Sure thing! You want these Caramel Chow Downs too?"

"Do I ever?!" Toon exclaimed in pure joy as he poured the candy bits into his mouth.

"Are there any candies you _don't _like?"

"Can pigs fly?!" Toon Link asked in excitement. Suddenly, a flaming Pigmask busted through a window on the sixteenth floor of the giant towering building and landed on the stand, knocking it all down. With a yelp, the boy ran off, leaving his broken down stand and a confused Toon Link. "Well then... I guess there are candies I don't like." Toon Link unsheathed his sword and grabbed his shield. The Pigmask jumped back to his feet and ran around wildly as the flames engulfed it. Toon Link started to giggle. He then focused on the task at hand and took off towards the building. He had to figure out what chaos could be happening from within that huge building.

* * *

"One down, fourteen to go," Lucas said to himself, "C'mon, you can do this." Lucas was being overpowered by the Pigmasks. Things weren't going too well for the blonde boy. He'd already been hit many times, and the Pigmasks don't seem to be letting up anytime soon. "PK Thunder!" another orb formed and electrocuted one of the Pigmasks. Lucas jumped into the air and roundhouse kicked it in midair, knocking it to the ground. One of the Pigmasks started shooting at Lucas, who wittingly used his PSI Magnet to absorb the energy-based lasers, healing himself with every shot. "PK Fire!" he ignited the Pigmask on fire, and it fell to the ground. Another Pigmask threw a bomb at Lucas, and he rolled to the side just in time. As he stood up, he was kicked back to the ground by one of the Pigmasks. Just before it could kick Lucas again, he yelled "PK Freeze!" and covered the Pigmask in ice. Lucas then pushed the frozen Pigmask, making it slide across the floor, and it rammed into two more, knocking them down. A Pigmask charged over to Lucas at an attempt to tackle him to the ground, but Lucas pulled out a stick and smacked it against a wall. Eight left. Two more Pigmasks jumped above Lucas, and he released a burst of PSI that erupted over his head, shooting his enemies straight into the ceiling. Another Pigmask charged at Lucas. He did a back somersault out of the way, and the two Pigmasks fell back down on top of the Pigmask. Another laser was shot and skimmed Lucas' right shoulder, putting a hole in his shirt and burning his skin. He winced in pain and dropped to his knees, now open for any attack.

A Pigmask towered over the frightened boy menacingly. The Pigmask slowly pulled out a bomb with one hand, the wick already burning. Suddenly, the bomb was taken from the Pigmask's hand, and it turned around. Lucas found his oppurtunity and tripped the Pigmask with his foot. He quickly stood up to see an explosion that made the four remaining Pigmasks fly backwards. Through the ashes, Lucas could see another body. It was small in stature and had a strange, elf-like hat. It looked so familiar...

Lucas watched the silhouette as it grabbed hold of one of the Pigmasks and jabbed it repeatedly with the knob of it's sword. It pushed the Pigmask backwards, making it lose it's balance, and the figure sliced it to the ground. One of the Pigmasks stood up and attempted to flee the scene, but it was knocked back down by a boomerang thrown by the figure. One more Pigmask started to run away as well but was shot down by the figure's bow and arrow. The last Pigmask was on its knees with its hands cupped together, begging for mercy. The hidden newcomer pulled a bomb of its own out and hid it behind its back. The figure pointed to the door, and with a nod, the Pigmask took a run for it. The figure threw the bomb through the doorway and closed it, the bomb going off in the other room. The figure wiped its hands together and walked through the smoke over to Lucas.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Lucas asked nervously. "Please don't hurt me!"

"That's funny," the body answered, "I could ask you the same thing." That voice. It's so familiar...

"I-I'm Lucas. Who are you?"

"Lucas? THE Lucas?" the figure asked excitedly.

"Y-yeah... W-what do you want from me?" Lucas asked nervously.

"It's me!" the figure said as it walked through the smoke and into sight, "Link!"

"Toon Link!" Lucas exclaimed, relieved. He hugged his long lost friend tightly. "I've missed you so much!" he yelled, a tear falling down his cheek.

"I've missed you too, bud! It's been so long!" Toon Link exclaimed, hugging his old friend back. It's been too long. Lucas finally broke the hug.

"Wait, why are you here?" he asked, confused.

"I was just exploring until I came upon this island. It's so cool! I'd love to live here!"

"I don't think you would," Lucas explained, "This place is just a giant trap set up by some guy to lure people in under his reign."

"Who?"

"Do you remember Porky Minch?"

"That one in the scary spider robot thing?"

"Yeah, that one. Those things, they're called Pigmasks, and they're his minions. He's the ruler of this place."

"But I thought King P was the ruler of this place," Toon told Lucas, recalling what the boy said to him.

"I see that you haven't gotten any brighter since Brawl," Lucas said, laughing.

"Huh? Waddya mean?" Toon asked, confused.

"They're the same person, Toon," Lucas explained.

"Ohhh." Toon responded.

"Yeahhh, and he's trying to take over the world. That's why I'm here; to stop him. I've gotten this far, and if it wasn't for you, I'd be a goner. Thank you."

"Oh, it was nothing. Just doin' my hero thang. Say, need any help? It's been quite boring after Brawl, mind if I join?"

"Can pigs fl-"

"Don't ask that question," Toon interrupted, "I've already tried that and pigs will fly. Just sayin'."

"Huh?"

"Nothing," Toon Link shook it off. "So how are we gonna take down Pigboy?"

"See, there's the problem. I don't know how. Ness has beaten him twice, but I didn't ask him how he did it."

"Well, let's find him! He's from where you are right? That means he's on the island. Let's go get him!"

"Toon, it doesn't work like that. Yes, he's from the island, but he's also from another time period, which means he's not on the island with me. There's no way I can even make contact with him unless we meet in the Smash universe. It's not fair," Lucas said sadly.

"Oh, well, we can try to take down Porky by ourselves, right?" Toon said, trying to stay on the positive side. "Let's brainstorm everything we can do against Dorky Wrench," Toon suggested.

"I have my PSI powers, my friend's snake, and a stick," Lucas said, pulling everything out of pockets as he said it.

"Oh, wow, a stick," Toon said sarcastically.

"Well, what do you have smarty-pants?"

"A sword, shield, bow, arrows, boomerang, bombs, and a hookshot," Toon listed off his arsenal of weapons proudly as he pulled them out. "Oh, and an ocarina."

"Oh, wow, an ocarina," Lucas said sarcastlicly, mocking Toon's statement from earlier.

"Shut it, okay? This thing can do magical things," Toon said defensively.

"Oh, yeah? Like what?" Lucas asked, not believing what his friend was saying.

"Well, it can teleport me, and send me backwards and forwards in time. Plus, the other Link's Zelda gave it to me as a present."

"Wait a second."

"What?"

"Toon, you're stupid."

"What? Why?"

"If I'm recalling this correctly, what is the full name of that ocarina?"

"The Ocarina of Time. Why?"

"What's separating me and Ness?"

"Time... Why?"

"Toon! We can use this to find Ness and bring him back!"

"Oh, yeah! Let's do it!" Lucas grabbed onto Toon Link. "Hey, uhh... Lucas? Watcha doin' there, buddy?"

"Go ahead and do your thing! I'm ready!"

"Oh. Ohhhhhh. Heh heh, funny story," Toon said nervously.

"What?"

"I don't exactly... know... how to play an ocarina."

"Ha ha!" Lucas laughed. "Okay, enough playing around, we need to hurry."

"No, Lucas, you don't get it. I really don't know how to play an ocarina. I'm serious. I never learned how."

"You're telling me you have an ocarina... that you doN'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO PLAY?! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!" Lucas yelled at Toon Link.

"I never thought I needed to use it! I swear!" Toon Link yelled, scared of Lucas' sudden change in emotions.

"It's your fault I don't get to see Ness again! Yours! I can't believe this! Our one chance ruined by you! How could you be so clueless!"

"How was I supposed to know a situation like this was gonna pop up! It's not my fault! You know what? Fine! You don't have to deal with me any longer because I'm leaving! Right after a game of Donkey Kong!" Toon Link shouted, running over to an arcade game.

"Oh, yeah? Well, guess what? Donkey Kong sucks as much as you do! Punch-Out is way better!" Lucas shouted back, running to an arcade machine right next to Toon Link.

"Oh, yeah? Well, I bet I could beat you at that game!"

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh, yeah?!"

"Yeah!"

"Oh, yEAH?!"

"YeAH!"

"OH, YEAH?!"

"YEAH!"

"OH. YEAH?!"

"YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Toon Link shrieked at the top of his lungs while ripping his shirt off and swinging it around wildly. "AHHHHHHHHH!" he started beating his chest like a wild ape. He got on all fours and pushed Lucas to the ground and took his place on the machine, mashing all the different buttons, beating Glass Joe to a bloody pulp. He shook his head wildly, still screaming, as his eyeballs rolled to the back of his head, not even looking at the game anymore. Foam started to form inside of his mouth as he kept shrieking until he passed out onto the ground, twitching.

"Yikes," Lucas said in astonishment as he stood up, "You beat all the enemies! And none of them even landed one punch on you." Lucas then looked down at Toon Link with so much shame as his shirtless body kept twitching. "Wait a minute," Lucas looked inside the hopefully still breathing mouth of his friend and saw that the foam wasn't white. It was rainbow colored. "Sugar rush," Lucas said with a smile to Toon Link's body as it, along with his eyes, kept twitching. Suddenly, the arcade machine started making a weird noise, and a notification popped up onto the screen. Lucas read it aloud, "Congratulations for getting the _**Big**_ Mac Award. You beat the game without getting hit once. You're a true professional boxer," Lucas looked down to check on his friend to see if he was still breathing. "Huh, I didn't know that was an award," Lucas pressed one of the buttons and read the new text aloud, "You know, even boxers need to keep their studies up. That's why you will get to choose a free book of your choice as a prize for accomplishing this award," Lucas checked once more. "Well, that definitely wasn't expected. But hey, at least I get a book. Well, techniquely, you get one, Toon, but since I'm guessing you don't read, I guess I get the book. Now, let's see... what books do they even have?" Lucas proceeded to scan through the different categories. "Ooh, How To's. How fascinating," Lucas said sarcastically. "Wait a minute. 'How To Play an Instrument'. I've always wanted to play the flute. I'll just get that one."

With the push of a button, a compartment opened at the bottom of the machine. Lucas bent down and grabbed the book that was in it. He opened the cover and looked at the Table of Contents page. "Let's see, there's guitar, trumpet, piano, ocarina, triangle, OOH! Flute! I found it!" Lucas flipped to the page that was printed in ink on the Table of Contents next to the word "Flute." Lucas hummed a song in his head as he sat down next to his unconscious friend and read the book. "Wait! What am I doing?! Where's that ocarina page?! That's it! That's the answer, Toon, you did it! You really did it!" Lucas started to jump up and down out of pure joy with the book in hand. Toon Link shot up, breathing heavily.

"Yayy. Woo. What did I do again?" Toon asked in monotone.

"This book tells us how to play an ocarina so we can use yours to go back in time to get Ness from the past!"

"Yeah, okay, but why do I feel like crap?" Toon asked, still recovering from the events that took place a few moments ago.

"Oh yeah, you kinda had a sugar rush and fell into a coma, no biggie," Lucas said, still expressing his joy about the situation.

"Oh, okay. At least it wasn't anything severe. So... you can read, right?"

"Well, duh."

"Good, because I kinda sorta can't read either," Toon said nervously.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm here, isn't it?" Lucas said, laughing.

"Heh heh, yeahhh..."

* * *

**A/N: Well... I thought that chapter was gonna take forever! Whew. Well, there you have it, another chapter. I hope you liked it, because I put a lotta work into this one. Special thanks and special shoutout to Daisy Bokoblin for suggesting these characters! Guys, you really need to check out her work, especially The Super Smash Games. She has many many more works as well so make sure to go check them out. Also, she has a new profile up too! Anyways, back to the notes. You don't know how much research I did on Mother 3. I had probably four tabs open that I went to while writing this chapter. And yet, there is still stuff I made up. That book that arcade machine spit out? FAKE. Shocker, huh? That Big Mac award? FAKE. My social life? FAKE. That's... actually... not a shocker. It's whatever. Anyways, I have a new story up! Yayy, my second FanFic! It's called It's About Time for a Vacation if y'all wanna check it out. If you liked this chapter, leave a review, yadda yadda, that's about all… DEUCES!**


End file.
